Yellow Dreams
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Rocky's nights are haunted by dreams of a certain Yellow Ranger. In the waking world he encounters her. Can he make his dreams into reality?
1. Part One

Title: Yellow Dreams

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Rocky/Aisha

Summary: Rocky's been having some pretty excitable dreams about a certain Yellow Ranger. One day he runs into Aisha. Can his dreams become a reality?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: M

Part One

Rocky DeSantos tossed and turned in his bed. His well toned body was covered with sweat. He moaned and groaned as his dream for well over a year progressed. It seemed he only had these dreams when he was interested in a girl, but this dream was different. This dream was more intense.

In Rocky's dream world, a beautiful woman climbed up the length of his body. Her finger nails following in her wake.

They traveled up his thigh and his abdomen. Her nails raked accross his chest. Rocky gasped as her burgany painted nails came inot contact with his nipples.

A wolfish smile on her face and her eyes spoke of promise.

The dream girl never said a word as she took his mouth in a hungry kiss.

"Why?" Rocky whispered breathlessly.

She looked him in the eye, but did not say a word as she traveled back down his body. Kissing every inch of his chest and sucking tenderly at his erect nipples.

"Aisha, why are you doing this?" He tried again.

Still she did not answer. The black woman only smiled into his skin. Her eyes never leaving his. She moved further down his lean body until she reached a certain part of him.

At the feel of her fingers around him, Rocky bucked his hips and moaned. His head fell back in pleasure. His mouth went slack and his fingers clutched at her hair.

Rocky moaned at the pleasant heat and his fingers tightened in her hair.

Dream Aisha began an perfect pace for him. It was an excellent tempo that had the former Zeo Ranger wiggling under her.

Outside of the dream world, Rocky's alarm clock went off. He groaned his complaint as he woke to the bright sunlight of the morning. His pajama pants were tented in the front.

"Man..." He whined as he turned to push the sleep button.

Rocky was disappointed. Dreams involving Aisha usually ended with them making love. They never completed the task of satisfaction, but at least he wasn't hard when he woke up.

Another groan escaped his lips as he rose from his bed and headed to the shower to continue his fantasy and to take care of his erection. What a way to start off the day, Rocky thought. He was definitely going to be irritable today.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

That day was the first day of school and everyone was bustling into the building, trying to find there classes.

Including a fairly short black woman with lond braids that reached her waist. She wore a pair of tight, faded blue jeans and tight short sleeved yellow shirt. She held up her schedule and squinted at it.

Her first class was composition. That should be fun, she thought. She blew a puff of air from lungs and slouched. She marched into the huge brick building.

"Excuse me." Someone said as he bumped into her from behind, catching her before she tumbled to ground.

"No problemo." She said as she turned to face the boy. "Rocky?"

She looked him over. Sure his hair had grown a bit and he was wearing blue, but it was him.

Rocky looked down at the girl. She looked exactly the same as the last time he saw her. She was still beautiful. She still wears yellow, he mused. Only her eyes held a since of maturity.

"Aisha?"

"How have you been?" She managed to say.

"Fine..." Rocky said with an awed expression on his face.

There was silence between them. A very awkward silence. They never were this uncomfortable in each others presence before. Well, Adam was always with them, but still they had known each other since the fifth grade. There should have been no awkward moments between them.

"Um... I should get to class." Aisha said avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah," Rocky said in a whisper. "What's your class?"

"Composition. Room 218A."

"That's me too, we can find it together."

A hopeful look crossed his face. Aisha smiled up at him.

"Sure."

"You can tell me how you came to be in the United States again."

"How about I'll tell you over lunch?" Aisha said boldly.

"Yeah, I would like that."


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Rocky and Aisha sat in the school's cafeteria. They had learned from some older students that the food there was better than they would think.

"So, how did you come to be in the US?' Rocky said as he poured ketchup onto his fries.

"My parents decided we should move back after the village was attacked by starving lions." Aisha explained. "They didn't like the danger."

"I can't blame them, that would have scared the shit out of me."

"What about you? How did you end up in Texas?"

"I applied just before I lost my powers. Wishful thinking. When I lost my powers and found I was accepted, I hopped on the first plan out."

"It would seem, that every time one of us losses our powers we not only move away from Angel Grove, we move away from California entirely."

They shared a short laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Rocky paused. "Jason, Trini, and Zack moved to Switzerland after they got picked to join the Peace Convention, Kim moved to Florida for the Pan Globals, you moved to Africa to save the animals, Billy is somewhere on Aquitar, and here I am in Texas."

"Well, at least you didn't move too far away."

"Yeah, so..."

"So..."

They were silent again as they finished their lunch. They parted ways with simple goodbyes. They only had one class together and it made Rocky sad that they would see no more of each other during the day.

His dreams that night thought differently.


	4. Part Four

Part Four

Rocky slipped under the cool, blue sheets of his bed. He was exhausted. His school assignments took him longer than he thought to complete. He had begun at seven that night and ended at one-thirty in the morning. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Just as the night before, he found himself tossing and turning. His well toned body was drenched in sweat. The dream he was having heated his body to impossible heights.

The strange thing about it was, the dream had started out innocently. He and Aisha had gotten married in a big church.

Aisha had looked so lovely in her wedding dress. A beautiful white, not sleeved dress. The full skirt had a sheer top layer with pale yellow rose patterns spiralling up from the base him to her hips. Her hair was not in the usual braids, but was natural. She was indeed a vision.

When it came to the part about kissing the bride, the scene switched. They were now in a hotel room. The details of the room were not important. Rocky was only aware of a completely nude Aisha in his arms.

There hands were everywhere. Rocky's found their way to her perfectly rounded cheeks and hers clutched his shoulders using him to gain leverage as she pressed her bare chest into his. Their lips met in an ardent kiss. Their tongues stroking their months.

Rocky's hands moved up her back slowly. Featherlight caresses on her chocolate skin. He moved his hands so his fingers grazed the sides of her breasts. A moan came from her beautiful lips.

Aisha's hands found his backside and was kneading the flesh their. Her hips were grinding into his.

From there, the dream became a blur. Mouths tasted, teeth bit, tongues licked, and hands pleased.

The next thing Rocky knew, Aisha was riding him like there was no tomorrow.

Rocky's climax was so intense, he woke up. He ran his sheets were clinging to him, especially in one particular spot.

Rocky groaned. He had laundry to do and a shower to take. It was now three in the morning.

It wasn't going to be a good day at school that day. Especially since he got to see Aisha first thing in the morning.

* * *

Reviews are much welcomed. 


	5. Part Five

Part Five

The nights, for Rocky, were getting more and more heated. The only explanation was the fact that he saw Aisha everyday in the past week. Her image was burned into his brain. He found himself waking up ninty percent of the time with a raging hard on and the other ten precent he came before waking.

It was getting so bad he felt his cock stir everytime he saw her. He was dying to get her in his bed, but they were behaving as if they had just meet.

Two years ago, if this had happened he would have gotten her alone by now and found out how she felt about him and if she felt the same. He would have made her his right then and there and he would have made damn sure she remained a ranger. He wouldn't have been able to go a day without her.

He often wondered how Tommy could just let Kim go and asked him once. The former leader of the Power Rangers asked how could he have not? It was her dream.

Rocky laughed at the thought. Tommy always put Kim before himself and look what his unselfish behavior got him. He lost her to another man.

Rocky couldn't have bared to lose the girl he loved so suddenly. It would have put him in such a rage, he would hate to think what he would have done to the poor bastard who stole his girl.

The former blue ranger shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He didn't want to imagine him and Aisha in the roles of Tommy and Kim.

Speaking of Aisha, she was approaching him now and Rocky did the only thing he could think of, he ditched into the men's rest room.

He hit his head up against the wall. He was never one to run willingly from a challenge. He had a bottle of pain killers to vouch for that, but he just couldn't face her until the dreams stopped.

The next day, Rocky dodged Aisha every time he saw her and every time she would approach him. He actually thought he was doing very well until Aisha purposely found him at the end of his final class. She literally backed him into a corner and grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked firmly.

"I'm not."

"The hell you're not. Tell me now Rocky DeSantos."

Rocky looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes and choked. He loved her so much and wanted to tell her so, but when he opened his mouth, he said the worst thing imaginable.

"I can't be your friend anymore. I can't see you anymore."

The fire in her eyes evaporated and they turned glassy as tears began to form. Aisha slowly removed her hands from his face and without a word, ran out the nearest exit.

All Rocky could do was stand there.

* * *

Of course, the pain killers is to refrence to Rocky hurting his back in the beginning of the Turbo movie. Don't want people to think our boy is a addicted. 

Please review.


	6. Part Six

Part Six

Rocky rested his head on his arms. He was in the school's library doing research for an english assignment. At least that was what he was supposed to be doing. He didn't get any sleep the night before or the night before that. In fact, since he stopped being around Aisha completely, the whole natue of his dreams had changed.

Before he met up with her, Rocky's dreams were purely sexual, then afterwards, the dreams became romantic and loving, now his dreams showed him being tied down and used as Aisha's sex toy and if he was waking up ninty percent of the time with a burning erection, he was waking up a hundred twenty percent now with one.

Dream Aisha's new persona seemed to reflect what was going on between them in the waking word.

He saw the girl a few times a day and he had little to no kind of contact from her. Cream Aisha was now teasing him from afar. Stripping for him, touching herself. On days he did not see her his dream Aisha portrayed the same effect. In those dreams, he was blind folded as she would touch, but not touch, taste but not taste. It was insane.

Rocky's head shot up when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Rock-man, easy." said his room mate Martin.

"Huh?" Rocky said rubbing the sleep our of his eye.

"I just wanted to tell you that Rick's having a party tonight and we're invited."

"Cool."

"You goin'?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

'Anything to get my mind off of Aisha.' Rocky thought.

That night, Rocky dressed for the party. He wore a tight red shirt and black jeans. It had been a while since he wore red. Ever since they switched to Zeo his main color of choice had been blue. He had to admit the color looked a lot better on him than on Tommy and blue always suited Billy more that himself.

"Hey, Rock, you ready?" Martin asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." Rocky replied as he put on his white sneakers and tied them.

He opened his bedroom door and he walked out. They walked out of thier building and down the street to the nearest Frat house.

The party had already begun when they entered the building. They heard the music as soon as they exited their apartment building, but now that they were there, they could see tons of people inside and out.

When Rocky and Martin entered, they parted ways and Rocky found a place to sit that wasn't already occupied.

He sat their for along while. Boys offered him drinks, he turned them down, he was an angry drunk. He found out one night when he, Adam and another boy were drinkin before he became a ranger. Girls offered to dance with him. He danced with a few of them, but other than that showed no interest in them.

Later into the night, Rocky noticed a small crowd gather near the kitchen. He had been there with a couple of girls. That was the main dance area.

Curiosity gripped him as well as a part of him he had forgtten moved him towards the group of people. He had a feeling he should push towards the front and he did. Rage overtook the former Red Ranger.

There in front of him was Aisha. His Aisha.

She was dancing with some guy he had seem a few times at school, but never really noticed and it wasn't the dancing that pissed him off it was the way they were dancing.

Aisha was facing away from the guy, his hands were on her hips and they were grinding into each other.

A jealous wave came to Rocky and he burst into the circle, grabbed the guy, and punched him in his nose. It took a minute for Aisha to register what had just happened.

"Rocky? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rocky said nothing as he glared down at the guy who now had a bloody nose.

"Rocky DeSantos!"

"Don't _ever _touch her like that again, 'cause if you do, your nose won't be the only thing that's broken." He said ignoring her.

"Rocky!" Aisha squealed as Rocky hoisted her onto his shoulder and carried her all the way to his apartment.


	7. Part Seven

Part Seven

Once inside his room, Rocky set the woman down onto his bed. For the longest time they glared at each other. Aisha seated on the bed and Rocky towering above her, standing at his full height. Both persons had their arms across their chest.

The deep silence was only meant to calm them down and once calmed they spoke.

"Why?" Aisha asked still glaring up at her former team mate.

"Why not? Adam would have done the same."

Aisha shook her head no.

"No, he would have waited until the song was over and calmly pulled the guy aside to question him. Adam would not have just simply punched the guy in the nose." She said trying to keep her voice calm. Unfortunately, she wasn't the best former Yellow Ranger for the task. She knew Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger before her was the queen of calm. She still tried though.

"So, I'll ask you again. Why?"

"He shouldn't have been touching you that way."

"We were only dancing and why would it matter?"

"No, you were dry humping. A sexual acts, Aisha Marie." Rocky said firmly as he moved forward making it impossible for the girl to stand.

"Well, Rocky Mateo, it's my body and I can do whatever I feel like with it."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can. There is nothing you can do about it."

"I did something about it, I got you to stop."

"By punching my date and carrying me over your shoulder like some barbarian."

"Fine. If I'm a barbarian, then I claim you as my woman."

For the second time in her life Aisha was left speechless by his words. All of this time he wanted her as his girl.

Her speechlessness didn't last long as she brushed back a couple of stray braids.

"Then, if I'm your woman, why don't you want to be near me or see me?" She said with as much venom as possible.

Rocky bent down so that their faces were equal and then he moved forward were equal and then he moved forward so that their noses almost touched.

"Because, I dream about you every night." He began. "Not just any dreams, sex dreams. Some are sweet and sentual. Others are hard core, rough, and fast. I wake up with throbbing erections every morning and sometimes, I wake to find that I have a already come.

"I thought that if I were to not to be near not to see you, I could sleep peacefully, but I was wrong. My more recent dreams have me craving your face, your body, your touch. I want to consume all of you and not just for one night, I want you for life, Aisha Marie Campbell and it kills me to know that I can't have you.

"So, that's why I punched that son of a bitch in the nose."

With that said, Rocky again stood. His arms folded firmly across his chest.

It was her move and Aisha knew it, but she didn't know what to do. Then after a few minutes of thinking she rose to her knees and faced the man before her.


	8. Part Eight

Part Eight

It was her move and Aisha knew it, but she didn't know what to do. Then after few minutes of thinking, she rose to her knees and faced the man before.

Aisha took in a deep breath and placed a hand on each side of Rocky's face. She pulled him to her and firmly placed her lips over his.

Rocky froze for only a moment, shocked that the literally the girl of his dreams was kissing. It didn't take him long to respond though. He open his mouth slightly, just enough to allow his tongue to taste her lucious lips.

He loved her lips so plump and inticing when she spoke. He wondered what else her mouth could do as he touched the tip of his tongue to the crease of her lips.

Aisha opened her mouth and moaned as tongue touched hers. He tasted of orange soda and skittles. She could easily get addicted to that taste.

Rocky was already addicted to Aisha's flavor. She tasted like cotton candy flavored bubble gum. He remembered it was her favored since the flavor added to gum.

Aisha's hands went to his shortened hair and cursed him for cutting it the place. She rubbed the back of his neck as his hands moved to her waist his fingers slipping under her yellow tank top.

Their kiss deepened and Rocky leaned into her and she leaned back until she hit the mattress. Rocky was nestled between her thighs and he rolled to his side so he could rest and allow his hands to explore her body.

Aisha's hands found their way to his chest and she massage the muscles there. He had really filled out since she'd seen him last. Not a bad change.

One of Rocky's hands was on her rear, squeezing playfully. The other was rubbing her back.

Rocky's lips moved from her lips to kiss a trail down her cheek to neck as attempt to give each other air.

Aisha gasped for air and arched into his touch. Things were going really fast, but she found she didn't care. She found the hem of his shirt and pulled up.

"Rock, hon, as much as I love to see you in red, you gotta lose the shirt."

Rocky nodded against her flesh and reluctantly moved away and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere in his room.

Aisha stared at him at first. She nevered really looked at him like this. Of course she knew he was attractive and very often had a couple erotic fantasies involving him, but she never dreamed it would be so... So... She couldn't think of a word to describe what was happening to her. It also didn't help that Rocky was back at her neck and one of his hands had found purchase on her breast.

She gasped as she felt him graze her nipple and she moved into his touch.

Rocky's lips moved from her neck to her collarbone to her shoulder. He left little nips in his wake making the woman under him squirm.

Aisha pushed him to his back and moved to straddle his hips. She removed her shirt and tossed it from them. Her lips instantly found his again and they both moaned at the contact of their bare chest.

"Condom." Aisha moaned. It was more of an order than an question and Rocky nodded and pointed to a shoebox on his night stand.

Aisha stared at him with questions in her eyes.

"Dad told me to alway be prepared." He said as he found his voice. It was harsh with arousal, but he found it. "I just bought them recently."

"That's good, but why the shoebox."

"Drawer's broken."

Aisha nodded and opened the box. Getting what she needed she turned back to her soon to be lover.

"You know why I'm doing this, right?" She asked and Rocky wished the talking would stop.

"I love you, Rocky Mateo DeSantos."

He smiled up at her and reached to pull her down into a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Aisha Marie Campbell."

They kissed again, only more passionately as they allowed their love to sweep them up into a night they would never forget.


	9. Part Nine

Part Nine

Rocky slept peaceful for the first time in weeks. No erotic dreams about Aisha.

He snuggled into the woman in his arms. He sighed.

The former red ranger was very content. One hand filled with a plump breast, the other with thick braids.

He absently ran his fingers through the dark locks.

His lips brushed Aisha's temple.

In his dream, Rocky was looking down at his wife. Their son in his arms, their daughter in hers. He kissed each child on the head before kissing Aisha on the lips.

They smiled at each other and looked at their family.

Rocky woke reluctantly. He didn't want that dream to end, but he found his reality was just as good.

The ebony beauty was still cuddled close to him. One of her small hands found its way to his so that they were both cupping her breast.

A content smile was across her swollen lips. She looked so happy.

Rocky thought back on his previous dreams. They all seemed to predict this moment... or the moment he and his bear shared not even a half an hour before.

Maybe this dream was another prediction and maybe even the one about them getting married.

Rocky smiled to himself and kissed Aisha's temple.

He could only hope.

END


End file.
